L'esprit de Noël
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS. Post Poudlard, Harry et Draco vivent ensemble mais personne ne le sait, ils décident de tout avouer à leurs amis à la veille de Noël. Que se passerait il si quelques contrariétés s'en mêlaient? [Joyeux Nowel Zoo!][RARs sur mon blog]


**Auteur :** BadAngel666.

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à l'auteur et créatrice de l'univers de Harry Potter, j'ai nommé Madame Rowling ! (que je remercie en passant de m'avoir prêté ses délicieux mâles… miam ;-p)

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard, Harry et Draco vivent ensemble, ils s'aiment et veulent enfin l'avouer à leurs amis, en cette veille de Noël, que va-t-il se passer si les petites contrariété de la vie s'en mêlent ?

**Rating :** M (oui, oui, je sais !)

**Warning :** Attention, ceci est une histoire à caractère homosexuel. Si vous passez dans le coin et que vous n'aimez pas ce genre, vous êtes priés de ne pas lire et de faire machine arrière… Pour tous les autres, bienvenus et bon appétit !

**Note de moua :** Chers lecteurs, j'ai tenu mes délais et certains seront ravis de voir que je suis encore en vie, pas écrasée sous une palette de biscottes ou broyée par une machine infernale… lol !

Ce os est avant tout dédié à la délicieuse **Zoomalfoy** qui a profité d'un instant d'inattention de ma part afin de m'extorquer la promesse d'un petit truc comme celui-ci, comme si « Missing Memories » ne suffisait pas… Enfin bref, après bien des heures de torture pour mon neurone, voici venue la votre, celle de la lecture ! Mouahahaha !

(_Chère Zoo, je te dis srconch et que le Clex soit avec toi ! Je sais que les chauves ont une vie sexuelle, mais une question s'impose et si tu y réponds, t'as droit à un chocolat au citron… Mais où Clark passe-t-il ses mains ? Est-ce qu'il dit « Ton crâne est doux » ? Autant de questions auxquelles seul ton esprit affûté peut répondre ! ptdr !)_

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ceux qui ont été tristes en lisant mon précédent os (« Si j'avais su »), rassurez vous cette histoire finit bien.

**Joyeux Nowel à tous** (et grand merci à mes botteuses de fesses : Artoung, Zoomalfoy, Warriormeuh, Vif d'or et Anagrammes)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

L'esprit de Noël.**

* * *

Les contes commencent souvent par "il était une fois"... 

Mais ceci n'est pas un conte, même si l'histoire raconte la magie de Noël.

Pourtant, soyez en sûrs, cette histoire là est bien magique, ainsi que le monde dans lequel elle se déroule...

Vous vous dites certainement que Noël est un moment parfait, que les fêtes sont un moyen de pardonner et de se réjouir tous ensemble... Vous n'avez pas tord, c'est bien la vérité, et c'est bien cela que je vais raconter.

Le monde avait passé de bien mauvais moments, il avait été plongé dans l'obscurité d'une guerre sans merci, des héros avaient donné leurs vies afin de sauver les derniers lambeaux de soleil qui persistaient à illuminer le ciel au matin, éclairant les plaines dont l'herbe encore verte était souillée par le sang.

Deux années durant, les catastrophes s'étaient succédées, les morts avaient été nombreux, bien trop nombreux.

Voilà où avait mené la guerre du monde magique: à la mort.

L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard avait fermé ses portes après la mort du directeur Dumbledore, le vieil homme avait été pleuré comme peu l'avaient été.

Mais les soldats avaient relevé la tête et s'étaient lancés dans le combat.

Un an jour pour jour après l'attaque de l'école par les Mangemorts, un autre combat avait eu lieu, et une nouvelle fois dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Peu de gens savent exactement pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué ce jour là...

Mais certaines rumeurs disent que Harry Potter, le Survivant, aurait mis la main sur une chose à laquelle Voldemort tenait énormément, certains disent que Potter détenait l'âme du Seigneur sombre et s'apprêtait à la détruire.

Ce combat fut le plus sanglant de tous...

Les blessés furent nombreux et les morts plus nombreux encore...

Et Harry Potter avait fait face avec tout le courage de ses dix huit ans, et il a vaincu.

Les journaux se sont emparés de l'histoire, Harry Potter fut couvert de gloire. Cependant il a toujours refusé de dire comment il avait fait pour vaincre.

Il a simplement dit qu'il n'avait jamais été seul, que ses amis avaient été là tout au long de sa mystérieuse quête, et que d'autres, dans l'ombre, lui avaient donné bien plus que les armes dont il avait eu besoin pour en finir avec Voldemort.

Personne n'avait su interpréter ses paroles, pas plus que sous sourire étrange, on avait supposé qu'il parlait de Severus Rogue qui avait perdu la vie en transmettant des informations importantes, mais le héro n'avait jamais rien confirmé.

Ainsi les fautes avaient été pardonnées et les criminels châtiés.

La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été tués ou capturés, comme Bellatrix Lestrange qui était morte sous la baguette vengeresse de Neville Longdubat...

Et le monde avait enfin pu panser ses plaies.

Les héros avaient été sacralisés, harcelés et adorés avant d'être tout simplement laissés en paix avec leurs morts.

Les familles avaient porté le deuil, les amis avaient pleuré, mais chacun se souvenait avec bonheur des instants qu'ils avaient passés avec ceux qui n'étaient plus.

Et presque deux ans après la fin de la guerre, tous pouvaient enfin se réjouir de voir le jour du bonheur arriver.

Tous?

Euh...

Et si nous y regardions de plus près?

**oOoOo**

En ce matin du 24 décembre, la joie illuminait le visage des passants, dans les rues décorées de Londres tous vaquaient à quelques occupations de dernière minute pour les achats de Noël. Comme le voulait la tradition britannique le 25 serait dédié à la fête de famille et ce ne serait que le 26 que les cercles s'élargiraient, le jour de Boxing Day était aussi important, sinon plus, que le jour même de la fête.

Cependant à ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille, restait celle qu'ils s'étaient choisie...

Ainsi commence notre conte...

Avec une famille qui n'en est pas vraiment une, mais dont les membres se soutiennent avec dévotion et une amitié forgée par les épreuves...

Beaucoup d'épreuves en effet, mais cela ne se voyait pas tellement, surtout si en cette froide matinée de la veille de Noël on se penchait sur le cas de ce jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il sortait tout juste du lit...

Et si justement il en sortait?

Le jeune homme en question était sans qu'aucun de ses voisins ne le sache l'un des hommes les plus riches et convoités de Grande Bretagne. Héro de guerre et vainqueur du combat le plus sanglant du siècle, Harry Potter était paisiblement en train de boire une tasse de café en regardant la télévision.

Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie et l'air rêveur, il s'adonnait à sa passion: il regardait la télévision!

Il adorait son appartement, c'était son premier chez lui...

Il ne s'était jamais senti le bienvenu chez son oncle et sa tante étant enfant, et la vieille maison que lui avait léguée Sirius était bien trop remplie de souvenirs à son goût. Il avait préféré la donner à Remus Lupin qui avait entrepris de refaire toute la décoration depuis la cave jusqu'au grenier... Pour sa part, Harry ne souhaitait pas vivre dans un endroit que son cher parrain avait tant détesté et où lui même s'était senti si prisonnier...

Le seul lieu où qu'il avait pu appeler "maison" avait été Poudlard, il avait vécu des moments mémorables dans son école, en compagnie de tous ses amis, et parfois il pleurait encore de rire à la simple évocation de l'épisode de la fouine bondissante.

Oui, cette fouine, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en rire...

Même tout seul.

En fait... Surtout tout seul.

Ron et Hermione vivaient ensemble depuis la fin des combats, ils avaient décidé que puisque ils avaient résisté à la guerre, une cohabitation ne devrait pas vraiment poser de problèmes... Bien évidement le rouquin était toujours aussi brouillon tandis que sa petite amie était la fée du logis, ils se disputaient donc très souvent et Ron avait installé un lit de camp dans le salon (le canapé était vraiment trop inconfortable...) de manière permanente. Mais rien ne les empêchait de s'aimer, et l'idée de se séparer les remplissait tous deux d'horreur.

Neville s'était beaucoup assagi après avoir vengé ses parents. Il était devenu plus serein, plus sûr de lui. Ses études l'avaient conduit à explorer le domaine vaste des potions et il vivait à présent à Poudlard où il enseignait cette matière qui ne lui donnait plus de cauchemars... Il avait même très souvent un sourire rêveur en se remémorant ses célèbres fontes de chaudrons. Sa fiancée, Ginny Weasley, était quant à elle celle qui avait décidé de vivre sa passion. Elle était devenue Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutchill et il était sérieusement question en haut lieu de l'intégrer à l'équipe nationale de Quidditch.

Ses autres amis avaient tous une vie à eux, Dean étudiait le journalisme, Seamus la médicomagie infantile avec Hermione, Luna avait fondé une association d'aide aux orphelins de la guerre et cela occupait tout son temps...

En bref Harry ne voyait plus que très rarement ses amis, seulement les week-ends et encore, pas tous en même temps...

Leurs occupations respectives rendaient ces réunions très bruyantes et jamais en tout ce temps il n'avait pu trouver le moyen de leur avouer qu'il aimait une personne, et même mieux (ou pire, c'est selon le point de vue...), qu'il vivait avec cette personne.

Tous ses amis savaient depuis très longtemps qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, lui qui avait eu si peur de leur réaction s'était retrouvé soulagé par leurs cris de soulagement... Ron avait simplement expliqué que ses camarades de chambre le savaient à cause de sa tendance à parler en dormant et Ginny disait avoir craint qu'il ne leur avoue une terrible maladie...

Tous en riaient encore...

Seulement le jour où il leur avait dit cela, il avait omis de dire que ses goûts étaient bien plus précis.

Il aimait les blonds...

Il adorait les blonds aux yeux gris...

Et le pompon: il était amoureux fou d'un certain blond avec des yeux gris qui se nommait Draco Malfoy.

La phrase qui avait bloqué sa révélation avait été une simple réplique de son meilleur ami, il avait dit:

"- Tu sais, vieux, que tu aimes les mecs, c'est ton affaire, tâche simplement de ne pas nous incruster un type genre Malfoy..."

Les autres avaient surenchéri et la soirée avait fini par tous imaginant ce que seraient la vie de couple de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'ils vivaient ensemble.

Autant dire que Harry avait lutté pour ne pas pleurer, parce que justement, son petit ami était le froid, le snobinard, le cassant et dédaigneux Draco.

La seule différence était sans doute que leur vie était magnifique, Draco était bien arrogant, vaniteux, hautain et méprisant avec les gens. Mais avec lui il se comportait autrement. Il était romantique, bien qu'il fasse tout pour que Harry ne le remarque pas trop... Il était doux et aimant, préoccupé par les autres. Son apparence physique avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup moins d'importance, il ne s'habillait que pour sortir, ce qui ravissait le brun à chaque moment...

Parce que Draco, lorsqu'il ne s'habillait pas...

Etait quasiment nu.

Un peu comme lui en cet instant.

Ce jour était un jour bien spécial...

Car les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se montrer en tant que couple.

Bien sûr, ils devaient d'abord parler avec leurs amis respectifs mais au final, la soirée devrait réunir Gryffondors et Serpentards autour du gigantesque arbre de Noël que Draco avait installé dans le salon de leur grand appartement.

Ils avaient choisi ensemble cet endroit, parce que Harry refusait de s'installer dans l'ancienne maison des Black et que Draco ne voulait pas entendre parler du Manoir Malfoy...

Leur choix s'était porté sur un immeuble Moldu de grand standing, de sorte que personne ne pouvait les soupçonner d'être des sorciers... Les gens qui vivaient là étaient des hommes d'affaires, des nantis ou encore des riches retraités. Harry ne voyait quasiment pas leurs voisins car son métier d'Auror le poussait parfois à rentrer tard et à partir tôt, mais Draco les croisait très souvent. Le blond travaillait à ses propres affaires, qu'il avait repris de main de maître après l'arrestation de son père alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans.

Il était devenu, à 20 ans, l'un des sorciers les plus respectés en affaires,et ce quel que soit le domaine. Draco touchait à tout et sous ses doigts habiles la ferraille se transformait en or. Plus que l'argent, ce qui comptait à ses yeux était de redresser la situation financière des sorciers britanniques, parce que qu'on le veuille ou non, la guerre avait été néfaste pour le marché de l'emploi.

Harry savait donc par sa bouche que leurs voisins parlaient beaucoup d'eux...

Mais il préférait en rire, tandis que sa moitié s'étranglait de rage en lui narrant ce qu'il entendait parfois grâce aux oreilles à rallonge...

"- Non mais tu te rends compte? Ces vieilles pies pensent qu'on est des acteurs porno!"

Ou bien...

"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire qu'on ait que 20 ans et qu'on puisse se permettre d'avoir un appart' de riches?"

Et...

"- Rhaaaa! S'ils veulent pas voir d'homos, qu'ils s'exilent sur une île déserte!"

Le brun ponctuait généralement ses monologues d'exclamations révoltées et le laissait se calmer de lui même ou le cas échéant, le calmait en lui proposant une activité autre que la parole, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire le blond.

Une musique tira Harry de ses pensées.

C'était le générique de sa série favorite.

Il avait découvert sur le câble cette chaîne qui ne diffusait que des séries télé, et parmi ses favorites, il y avait...

"- Harry!" fit une voix mécontente derrière son dos.

L'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouver face à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis près de deux ans.

"- Putain, Harry! Ca fait une demi heure que je m'égosille depuis la salle de bains, t'es sourd ou quoi?"

Habitué à ce genre d'éclats, Harry prit un air contrit et s'excusa.

"- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu, peut être que le son de la télé est trop fort."

La vérité était bien sûr toute autre... Comme par exemple... Harry ne voulait surtout pas manquer son programme préféré et il avait insonorisé la salle de bains parce que la voix de Draco créait des interférences (il chantait faux...) et que Draco, qui appréciait qu'on lui frotte le dos sous la douche (et plus si affinités...) l'appelait à chaque fois pour lui confier cette tâche délicate.

Mais Harry, bien que vraiment très tenté par cette perspective que de se retrouver nu et trempé en compagnie de son amant, se refusait en cette veille de Noël à manquer cet épisode clé de sa série.

"- Toi et ta foutue télé, ça me dépasse." maugréa Draco en se séchant les cheveux.

"- J'aime bien regarder la télé, tu devrais essayer, ça détend."

"- Pour la détente je préfère les activités physiques."

Harry capta bien évidement tout de suite le sous entendu... Draco était le genre à s'épuiser et à épuiser les autres lorsqu'il était stressé. D'ailleurs lui ne s'était jamais tout à fait remis d'une certaine nuit précédant la signature d'un contrat très juteux pour la société Malfoy... Cette nuit là Draco l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'à l'aube.

Pas que cela lui ait déplu, mais il avait eu la marque des ongles de son amant pendant des semaines...

Bien évidement, ce jour étant très particulier pour eux, Draco était angoissé, ce qui faisait que la nuit avait été épuisante. Délectable mais épuisante.

Et Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose: regarder la télé.

Mais le blond ne l'avait pas compris, il poursuivi avec un regard des plus lubriques.

"- D'ailleurs, si tu étais venu quand je t'ai appelé..." il fit le tour du canapé. "J'aurais pu te montrer..." il s'agenouilla devant Harry." Ce que j'entends par 'activités physiques'."

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas écouté, son regard s'était rivé à l'écran.

Draco détestait cela!

Harry l'ignorait dès que cette maudite boîte était en mode marche et lui se retrouvait dans le pénible rôle de potiche.

Pourtant il avait tout essayé, un jour il s'était promené nu dans le salon juste pour que Harry fasse attention à lui. Mais rien!

Non, son petit ami avait préféré dévorer un saladier de pop corn devant ses niaiseries télévisuelles.

Il ne cherchait jamais à discuter, il ne demandait jamais comment se portaient ses affaires, il ne dînait jamais autour de la table avec lui...

Non, Harry Potter rentrait chez eux, l'embrassait légèrement, allait prendre une douche et allumait la télévision. Les seuls mots qu'il disait étaient ceux cruellement banals que se débitaiet à longueur de journées leurs voisins retraités, monsieur et madame Sneider...

Draco le savait pour les avoir écoutés avec les oreilles à rallonge.

Lui qui avait toujours pensé que son couple était très équilibré se retrouvait désespéré à la constatation de cette routine qui avait pris possession de leurs vies.

En plus ils ne sortaient jamais "en couple"...

Harry allait voir ses amis seul, et lui allait voir les siens...

Et c'était le jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour enfin se dévoiler.

Mais au lieu de prendre un peu soin de lui, Harry mâtait une connerie à la télé!

Draco sentit la bouffée de colère habituelle s'emparer de lui.

Il se remit debout, se plaçant ainsi directement devant l'écran.

"- Potter..." commença-t-il d'un ton froid qui ramena instantanément le regard de Harry sur sa personne. " J'ai l'impression que tu ne me regarde pas, qu'y a-t-il de si captivant sur cet écran.?"

Harry fut un instant soulagé, il avait craint une dispute, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première, Draco n'aimait pas être ignoré au bénéfice d'un objet.

"- Assieds-toi, je vais te montrer." dit-il en tapotant la banquette près de lui. Draco s'y assit à contrecoeur et écouta... Après tout la vie de couple était faite de concessions... "C'est un épisode clé de ma série préférée, je vais t'expliquer..."

Et Harry se mit à lui expliquer...

Et Draco fit son possible pour ne pas hurler au secours devant tant de niaiserie...

Les Moldus pouvaient avoir des idées réellement tordues par moment, comme imaginer qu'un jeune enfant puisse atterrir dans un champ de blé avec une soucoupe volante et être adopté par un couple de braves fermiers... L'intrigue était simple et accrocheuse, si l'on omettait le fait que le garçon était un extra terrestre et qu'il devait le cacher à tous y compris à ses amis...

Le pire moment pour Draco fut sans aucun doute lorsque Harry lui dit:

"- Tiens, regarde! Lui c'est Lex Luthor! C'est dingue ce qu'il est sexy... Tu sais que par moments il me fait penser à toi?"

Là Draco aurait voulu pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard, alors que Harry était encore son ennemi, afin de pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure...

Il avait définitivement touché le fond...

Surtout lorsque l'on savait que le personnage en question était chauve comme un oeuf.

Il fit un sourire qu'il espérait amusé à son amant puis se leva avant que celui ci ne lui demande s'il n'aurait pas envie, par hasard, de se raser la tête, histoire de voir si lui aussi était sexy sans un poil sur le caillou...

**oOoOoOo**

En pétard!

Enervé!

Absolument hors de lui!

Draco Malfoy dernier du nom était vraiment furieux...

Il était trempé, il avait froid et par dessus tout il venait de ruiner définitivement son pantalon.

Ce fut donc avec un visage fermé et une voix aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara qu'il commanda une tasse de chocolat chaud à la vieille femme qui tenait le petit salon de thé... Ou ce que l'on aurait pu appeller ainsi si l'échoppe avait été plus grande et mieux aménagée, selon lui.

Sa commande arriva très vite, Draco paya et alla s'asseoir sans avoir remercié la vieille femme, ni même l'avoir regardée.

D'habitude il ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, non...

Ou plutôt, il ne le faisait plus.

Depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry il avait fait énormément d'efforts pour refreiner son snobisme, et il pensait y avoir réussi, mais chassez donc le naturel...

Sa fureur pourtant n'était pas dirigée contre Harry, mais contre lui-même...

Il avait été trop bête dans toute cette histoire...

Bête d'avoir tout misé sur une seule journée...

Un fiasco, voilà ce qu'était cette journée.

La matinée et l'attitude de son amant auraient du l'alerter sur ce qui risquait de se passer, mais fier comme il l'était, il avait resserré ses oeillères et foncé dans le tas!

Draco était sans en avoir l'air un homme qui s'en faisait souvent pour rien, il stressait pour chaque chose, depuis l'heure de son lever jusqu'à l'emploi du temps de la dernière des femmes de ménage de sa société...

Il avait toujours été ainsi, inquiet pour ceux qui dépendaient de lui...

Il n'allait pourtant quasiment jamais au siège de sa société, qui se situait face à la banque Gringotts. Il savait bien au fond que tant qu'il n'était qu'une signature au bas de la fiche de paie, personne ne dirait rien, mais que si il commençait à se montrer, les gens feraient des commentaires et bien souvent, c'était à cause de petits riens que des grands organismes se cassaient la figure... Il travaillait donc depuis chez lui, avec des hiboux et des conférences téléphoniques.

Rester enfermé dans cet appartement le rendait fou, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Harry ne remarquait rien, ni ses cernes, ni son sommeil agité, il ne voyait pas que Draco était toujours debout avant lui et ne faisait pas attention à tout ce qu'il faisait.

Tout cela déjà suffisait à déprimer le bond en temps normal, mais là le vase débordait...

Il n'avait jamais été fan des fêtes de fin d'année... Lorsqu'il était petit, seuls les elfes étaient là pour le regarder ouvrir ses paquets car ses parents étaient toujours invités à des réceptions très guindées où les enfants n'avaient pas leur place... Plus tard il avait charrié Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille à rejoindre pour Noël, mais toute cette haine qu'il mettait dans ses mots venait du fait que lui aussi aurait voulu rester avec ses amis, seulement après son entrée à Poudlard, il était devenu l'enfant qu'il fallait exhiber... Il s'était laissé montrer, détailler, interroger par des gens dont il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler le nom... Et cela avait duré jusqu'à l'arrestation de son père et le début de la guerre.

Quand à Harry et lui...

Leur relation avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue...

Il était déjà un espion depuis quelques temps lorsque Harry l'avait découvert, cela s'était fait bêtement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Son contact était Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur de DCFM et chaque semaine il lui rendait visite afin de le tenir au courant des activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Severus Rogue les avait mis en contact avant de partir pour une mission secrète et dangereuse dont même Draco ne connaissait pas les détails. Un soir, il avait tapé discrètement selon un code et la porte s'était ouverte sans bruit. Il avait suivi le chemin qu'il connaissait sur la pointe des pieds et s'était rendu dans la cuisine où devait l'attendre Remus... Mais ce soir là justement, le loup garou n'état pas là...

Harry Potter avait pris sa place...

Draco s'était bien entendu crispé en le reconnaissant mais heureusement sa capuche lui couvrait tout le visage s'il gardait la tête baissée... Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais au dernier moment il avait eu envie de voir le visage de son meilleur ennemi, de celui qui lui avait donné l'espoir d'être un jour débarrassé de son "Maître"... Et ce fut sa perte...

Harry avait d'un geste brusque rabattu sa capuche et l'avait dévisagé d'un air choqué. Puis une dispute avait suivi, et comme chaque chose entre eux...La dispute s'était terminée à coups de poings mais cette fois, Draco avait rendu les armes, il avait refusé de se battre...

Et Harry avait craqué.

Ce soir là ils s'étaient raconté leurs vies et jusqu'au petit matin ils étaient restés assis sur le sol de cette cuisine...

Ainsi avait commencé une relation amicale teintée de sous entendus et de frôlements... Et puis une chose en amenant une autre ils s'étaient embrassés, puis caressés, et à la veille de la dernière bataille, ils avaient fait l'amour, avec passion et désespoir, en se disant que peut être que le lendemain leur serait fatal...

Ils avaient survécu et leurs vies s'étaient retrouvées inexorablement liées...

Mais Draco se disait souvent que décidément ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé...

Ils s'aimaient certes, mais se cachaient, comme lors de ces rendez vous clandestins dans la vieille cuisine de la maison des Black...

Et tout cela lui pesait horriblement.

S'il avait été un homme plus courageux il aurait sans doute posé un ultimatum, crié, il se serait rebellé contre tout ce qui faisait que leur vie restait clandestine aux yeux de tous... Mais non, il ne faisait rien, il se contentait de protester contre certains détails, juste parce qu'ils étaient le résultat de leur incapacité commune à avancer plus loin...

Et il se sentait déprimé en repensant que toutes leurs épreuves et près de deux ans de vie commune les avait menés là...

A ce jour maudit...

Dans cet endroit maudit...

Draco avait cru halluciner lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous... Lui qui s'était préparé à éblouir les autres par son élégance était tombé de haut, et pas qu'une seule fois.

Ce lieu maudit entre tous était, et cela il aurait du s'y attendre de la part d'une bande de Gryffondors décérébrés, était nul autre qu'une patinoire en plein air...

Il connaissait assez bien Londres mais par contre il ignorait que chaque année Saint James Park se transformait en terrain de jeu pour patineurs amateurs et chevronnés. Le petit lac avait été artificiellement gelé et des loueurs avaient établi leurs magasins tout autour dans de petits chalets en bois. Et tout près de l'entrée du parc se situait l'échoppe dan laquelle il se trouvait, tremblant de froid devant se tasse de chocolat.

Ce qui avait donc commencé comme un rêve éveillé (un bien mauvais rêve à son sens...) avait dégénéré en véritable cauchemar.

Harry et lui s'étaient séparés devant le parc afin de retrouver leurs amis respectifs...

Pour Harry, il y avait la belette et sa copine, Longdubat et sa rouquine, Lovegood, Finnegan et Dean Thomas.

Et pour lui il y avait Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory. Eux seuls étaient restés en contact avec lui après les affrontements et les procès des Mangemorts, même si pour cela ils avaient du renier leurs familles.

Blaise restait son meilleur ami, il travaillait avec lui, il était même son bras droit, celui qui établissait les relations entre ses actionnaires et lui. Draco ne savait pas grand chose de sa vie amoureuse, Blaise était un célibataire endurci qui ne supportait même pas de rester plus de deux jours avec la même femme... Il profitait donc de la vie et de ses avantages.

Pansy était devenue une très belle jeune femme, sa famille avait beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre, ses parents étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient refusé de servir Voldemort et elle seule avait eu la vie sauve. Draco et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendus, ils avaient même vécu une amourette d'adolescents lors de leur quatrième année d'école, mais lorsque Pansy avait été initiée et marquée par le Maître, ils étaient devenu encore plus proches, feignant une relation amoureuse afin d'éviter que la jeune femme ne soit donnée à un autre, car le rôle des femmes dans le cercle des Mangemorts était avant tout d'établir une descendance de futurs esclaves endoctrinés dès le berceau, comme eux même l'avaient été. Dans ces moments sombres ils étaient devenus comme un frère et une soeur, elle seule savait qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit avec qui et elle avait respecté son choix. Elle était devenue professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard et avait actuellement un petit ami que Draco ne connaissait pas encore.

Vincent, lui, travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, il s'occupait de la maintenance des installations magiques. Draco s'était souvent demandé en quoi consistait ce métier et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il fallait avoir un niveau élevé en sortilèges pour faire cela. Vincent lui avait montré une fois en quoi consistait sa fonction et il s'était bêtement dit qu'il était fier de son ami... Vincent était fiancé à une jeune Moldue du nom de Melissa et elle attendait un heureux évènement.

Et enfin, Grégory, son second garde du corps... Draco avait toujours eu un sentiment particulier pour lui, un peu comme si dès que Gregory était là, lui se retrouvait en sécurité... Sans doute était-ce du au fait que leurs pères se connaissaient avant leurs naissances et que cela les avait conduits à grandir ensemble. De lui surtout Draco était fier... Jamais personne n'aurait pu se douter que ce garçon à l'apparence brutale et aux manières de goinfre était en fait un autodidacte passionné de mythologie doublé d'un écrivain de talent... Il publiait sous un pseudonyme et ses livres étaient devenus des best seller. Draco adorait relire ces ouvrages et réussissait toujours à se retrouver dans l'un des personnages, tout comme il reconnaissait Pansy, Blaise et Vincent, que ce fut par des traits de caractères ou des traits physiques... Vincent était célibataire mais Draco le soupçonnait fortement d'aimer les hommes. Lui-même étant une personne qui savait lire entre les lignes, il avait remarqué que dans chacune des histoires de son ami, il y avait une personne homosexuelle, un peu comme s'il cherchait à le dire sans pour autant l'avouer directement...

Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que Draco ne pouvait faire aucun reproche à Harry, car les amis de Harry savaient au moins qu'il aimait les hommes, les siens non, tout cela serait un choc énorme pour eux.

Draco avait donc retrouvé ses amis près de l'entrée du parc, tout avait commence assez gentiment, ils avaient loué leurs patins et fait leurs premières glissades sur la glace.

Mais Draco n'avait jamais patiné avant, c'était une grande première... Et si avant il n'aimait pas le froid, là il pouvait se dire qu'il haïssait ce sport qui obligeait les gens à se les geler et à se ramasser sur une surface on ne peut plus instable et dangereuse...

Il avait été tout de suite ridicule, mais ses amis étaient là pour l'être avec lui, même si pour eux, cela n'avait rien de nouveau.

Tout avait dérapé lorsque "par hasard" ils avaient rencontré les anciens Gryffondors...

Visibles de très loin grâce aux cheveux flamboyants des Weasley, ces derniers semblaient s'amuser comme des fous, et Harry patinait comme un professionnel.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient remarqué, Draco était dans une position très délicate, voire même ridicule: son postérieur venait d'entrer en contact violement avec la glace et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant le choc lu avait coupé le souffle. Pansy et Blaise l'aidaient à se relever. Ron Weasley étant l'emmerdeur professionnel qu'il avait toujours été avait glissé vers eux et s'était mis à se moquer de lui, disant que pour une bête à sang froid, il n'avait pas beaucoup de réflexes.

Draco n'avait bien entendu rien répondu puisque Harry et les autres s'approchaient déjà, et il n'avait pas voulu ruiner leurs plans.

C'était Blaise qui avait mis le feu aux poudres...

Il avait copieusement insulté le rouquin et les autres Gryffondors s'étaient interposés, ce qui avait amené finalement Pansy, Vincent et même Gregory à entrer dans le débat.

Et l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur le lac gelé.

Harry s'était contenté de regarder leurs amis se disputer sans réagir. Et lu même n'avait pas eu le réflexe de leur demander de cesser leurs enfantillages.

Ce qui l'avait conduit ici...

Au moment où Draco les avait laissés, ils étaient aux prises avec les agents de sécurité qui surveillaient le parc.

Et ils hurlaient encore.

Comment dans ce cas leur avouer que lui et Harry s'aimaient, qu'ils vivaient ensemble...?

Draco n'était même plus certain d'être aimé de Harry, la seule raison qui le faisait rester à ses côtés était que lui l'aimait au point d'en mourir s'il venait à le quitter.

Voilà où toute cette histoire l'avait conduit: dans ce petit pub minable, devant une tasse dont le contenu ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du chocolat (car il était certain que ça n'en était pas) et qui avait pour seul bienfait celui de le réchauffer.

Mais au fond, la seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant était les bras de Harry autour de lui parce que c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien.

La porte vitrée du pub émit un grincement caractéristique et un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant trembler Draco. Quelqu'un de fort peu soigneux venait d'entrer.

Il ne regarda pas, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

"- Espèce de petit con!" fit une voix basse et tremblante derrière lui.

Draco fit un bond et se retourna. La voix appartenait à Harry et il avait l'air furieux.

Et Harry était furieux!

Il avait cherché Draco partout, dans tout le parc, il avait demandé aux passants s'ils l'avaient vu et rien!

Heureusement qu'une fillette avait pu lui dire quelle direction il avait prise... Enfin, selon elle, "l'ange" était parti vers l'entrée du parc... Par moments Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien pousser les gens à penser que son petit ami était un ange...

S'il en était un, il devait certainement être celui de la débauche!

Autrement ce n'était pas possible.

Draco avait toujours su comment lui faire perdre la tête. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, lui seul arrivait à le mettre en rage en touchant ses points sensibles, et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il mettait son self control à rude épreuve en soufflant le chaud et le froid...

Harry aurait bien aimé savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à vivre ainsi...

Ils s'aimaient mais leur façon de s'aimer n'avait pas évolué depuis le début.

Il savait que le blond était angoissé à l'idée d'être rejeté comme cela avait été trop souvent le cas depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait donc tenté d'atténuer cela en lui apportant le calme et la sérénité, mais la calme était devenu un silence pesant et la sérénité une routine dérangeante.

Souvent lorsqu'il rentrait chez eux, Harry trouvait son amant plongé dans une montagne de papiers ou en conférence téléphonique avec ses actionnaires. Il sentait que son métier était important pour Draco alors il ne disait jamais rien, c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait acheté une télévision. Et en attendant que Draco ait fini de travailler il de divertissait.

Bien sûr il aurait aimé que le blond lui confie ses soucis, mais son côté amoureux voulait que les mots viennent de Draco, et pas en réponse à des questions qu'il lui aurait posées.

Tout cela suffisait en temps normal à le faire douter d'eux, mais là il était au-delà de ce fait, au delà de la colère et de la frustration...

Pourtant tout aurait du bien se passer...

Mais non!

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer leurs amis, et lorsqu'il y était enfin parvenu, Draco avait disparu. Cela ne l'avait pas alerté, il s'était dit que son amant avait peut-être eu besoin de s'éloigner des cris...

Mais une répartie de Blaise avait fait sombrer son coeur dans sa poitrine.

Pansy demandait si quelqu'un avait vu Draco, Harry allait répondre que non, mais Blaise avait répondu.

"- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, Pans', notre Dray national a du aller chercher cette nana qu'il comptait nous présenter."

Harry avait mis quelques secondes à réagir, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Draco n'ait pas dit à ses amis qu'il aimait les hommes... Car lui s'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur avouer son amour pour le blond, leur avait au moins avoué son homosexualité...

Puis il avait réalisé, et sa vision s'était teintée de rouge.

A ce moment là s'il avait eu son petit ami sous la main, il l'aurait écharpé.

Et cela avait été sa première intention lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, assis là dans ce café minable devant une tasse fumante.

Etrangement sa colère retomba un peu lorsqu'il remarqua l'état déplorable dans lequel était Draco: trempé et grelottant, s'agrippant à cette tasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer de sa peau.

A lieu de ça, il croisa les bras sur son torse et attaqua.

"- Ca fait une demi heure que je te cherche!"

Draco se sentit agressé, mais loin de l'ennuyer, ce sentiment lui procura une sorte de joie malsaine, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu aucun désaccord avec Harry...

"- J'étais pas loin pourtant, Potter."

Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta de grogner.

Draco se dit qu'après tout cette occasion en valait une autre, pourquoi ne pas dire à Harry à quel point leur situation lui pesait?

"- Je ne suis jamais très loin de toi, si tu levais les yeux de ta télé tu me verrais..." dit-il d'un ton froid.

Ce ton qu'il n'utilisait plus.

Qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin d'utiliser depuis si longtemps...

Harry fut piqué au vif... Draco sous entendait qu'il ne le regardait pas?

Pourtant il ne cessait de s'inquiéter, de tout faire pour que leur vie soit moins monotone...

"- Et si parfois tu me faisais détourner mes yeux de l'écran... Tu verrais que ce que j'attends en fait, c'est que tu daignes lâcher tes papiers et ton téléphone." répliqua-t-il.

"- Oh la belle excuse, Potter!" cracha Draco en se levant. "Je crois que si je me rasais le crâne et achetais une Porsche tu me regarderais, pas avant! Tu bandes plus devant ce mec à la télé que devant moi même quand je me balade à poil sous tes yeux!"

Harry fit un pas en avant.

"- Et toi, Dray, tu bandes encore pour moi? Je me demande ça parce que si c'était le cas tu lâcherais de temps en temps ton boulot et tu aurais au moins dit à tes potes que tu sors avec un mec."

"- Tu changes de sujet, là! Mais puisque tu y vient, je te signale que ce sont tes potes qui se foutent de ma gueule!"

Le ton montait, petit à petit ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, tout en continuant à se cracher leur vindicte...

Les clients les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, semblant hésiter entre l'hilarité et la peur... Ces deux là semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

La patronne qui avait elle même servi Draco décida que pour le bien de son commerce, elle se devait de leur demander de se calmer.

Courageusement elle alla se placer entre eux, ce qui eut pour effet de leur couper la parole.

"- Messieurs s'il vous plait! Si vous devez vous battre je vous conseille de le faire ailleurs." dit-elle avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

Draco la regarda enfin... Cette vieille femme avait du culot... Elle venait de l'interrompre alors qu'il allait dire à son amant ses quatre vérités!

"- Nous n'allons pas nous battre, nous réglons quelques comptes." lui signala-t-il.

"- Exactement!" renchérit le brun.

"- Je vois... Et si vous rentriez chez vous histoire de ne pas en faire profiter les oreilles indiscrètes? Ca ne me dérange pas, j'ai vu beaucoup de couples se disputer, mais les lieux publics sont rarement un bon endroit pour les réconciliations."

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leurs regards sur la vieille femme. Elle était petite et frêle mais de sa personne émanait une force impressionnante... Celle de la raison.

"- Ecoutez messieurs, je vois que vous vous adorez, mais c'est Noël... Ne laissez pas passer l'occasion de vous pardonner."

Tout en disant cela, elle les avait pris par le bars et les avait conduits vers la porte.

"- Joyeux Noël!" dit-elle en les poussant dehors.

Une fois dans la rue, Harry et Draco se regardèrent.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu les voir, ils transplannèrent chez eux.

Oubliant le parc, la patinoire et leurs amis qui les attendaient sans doute.

Seul comptait leur couple.

Une fois dans le grand salon de leur appartement, ils se firent à nouveau face, tremblants de froid et de colère, cette colère qui ne les avait pas quittés.

"- Vas-y, Potter! Dis moi ce que tu me reproche, qu'on en finisse!" attaqua Draco.

"- Ce que je te reproche? Mais Draco, c'est cette vie que je te reproche! Regarde nous! Je reviens dès que je peux du boulot pour être avec toi et je te retrouve en train de bosser, même au lit tu bosses encore! Tu te demandes pourquoi je regarde la télé? Mais je préfère cent fois voir des gens heureux ailleurs que nous malheureux ici!"

"- Parce qu'on est malheureux?" demanda Draco d'une voix atone. "C'est ce que tu pense, Harry? Tu crois que je ne suis pas bien avec toi?"

Harry leva les yeux vers son amant, ce dernier avait l'air triste et lassé.

"- Tu ne me donne pas l'impression que je suis attendu quand je reviens le soir."

"- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, je t'attends toute la journée, et le soir, ce que j'attends; c'est que tu viennes m'arracher ces papiers que je ne lis pas et que tu me dise que tu m'aime en me serrant fort contre toi... Voilà ce que j'attends, Harry. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie que nous avons. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à se cacher, hein?"

"- Mais tu es si angoissé à l'idée que mes amis te rejettent... Et moi je ne veux pas qu tu sois triste, alors je te protège... Je te protège comme personne ne l'a jamais fait pour toi avant... Juste parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois bien." termina Harry dans un murmure.

Draco se sentit touché par ces mots...

Car il avait raconté bien souvent ses moments de solitude à Harry et que ce dernier voulait tout lui donner. Comme lui même voulait tout offrir à celui qui partageait sa vie.

Harry avait les yeux baissés, comme s'il avait honte de lui et de ce que ses actions avaient provoqué.

Pourtant tous les deux savaient très bien que c'était eux deux qui avaient bâti l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient

Draco franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du brun et passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, Draco à peine plus grand que Harry.

Les bras du brun vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille du bond et sa bouche trouva son cou.

"- Je crois que nous avons encore du chemin à faire tous les deux, mais je t'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu..." chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Harry, ce qui le fit trembler.

Le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa peau avait toujours été aphrodisiaque, et là, alors qu'il sentait encore dans ses veines l'adrénaline qu'avait fait monter leur joute verbale, il ne put que se sentir excité.

Plus qu'excité... Incendié.

Draco le sentit durcir contre sa cuisse et ses lèvres s'étirèrent... Il adorait ce genre de réconciliations!

"- Tu sais, Harry..." continua--il à souffler tout contre l'oreille de son amant. "Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si je bandais toujours pour toi..."

Il recula sa tête afin de planter ses orbes gris dans les iris verts assombris da Harry.

Et d'un mouvement brusque il saisi Harry par les hanches et le colla un peu plus contre lui afin de lui faire sentir combien il le désirait en cet instant.

"- En fait, je bande pour toi depuis que je sais ce que "bander" veut dire, mon ange... Et crois moi, je vais te le faire sentir."

Harry était hypnotisé par cette voix rauque, par ces yeux qui brûlaient littéralement...

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire que lui aussi le désirait à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas, que son corps réclamait le sien, chaque jour un peu plus...

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, et le seul son qui put sortir de sa bouche fut un long râle parce que la main du blond avait quitté sa hanche pour venir se poser sur son entrejambe. Cette main bougeait lentement, langoureusement sur son érection douloureuse...

Et lui n'était plus que ce long râle...

Draco aimait cette sensation... Il n'avait jamais beaucoup prêté attention au plaisir des autres amants qu'il avait eu... Mais depuis qu'il était avec Harry...

Il avait appris à aimer donner du plaisir, il avait appris son corps, ce corps dans lequel il aurait voulu se fondre et mourir...

Ce corps qui le faisait renaître...

Et plus que cette union charnelle il y avait leurs deux âmes qui s'aimaient... Leurs deux coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson, leurs deux regards qui se faisaient l'amour.

Très lentement ils se dévêtirent, tâchant d'honorer chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé...

Très lentement ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, là où ils adoraient s'aimer...

Et très lentement, Draco allongea Harry sur le lit.

Langoureusement il prit sa bouche en un baiser sans fin...

Et lascivement il le prépara à sa venue...

Entre eux celui qui envahissait l'autre n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui leur importait surtout était le plaisir d'avoir l'autre tout contre soi.

Draco aimait quand Harry l'aimait...

Et Harry aimait sentir Draco en lui...

Cette fois ce fut juste ainsi, Draco sur son corps, Draco dans son corps. Et Harry aima.

Il aima sentir cette douce brûlure de son entrée, il aima voir la grimace qu'il faisait pour se retenir de ne pas lui faire mal...

Et il cria lorsque dans un coup de reins Draco s'enfonça complètement en lui, et il gémit plus fort en sentant le sexe dur de son amant toucher sa prostate...

Ce déluge de sensations qu'ils connaissaient si bien et qui pourtant à chaque fois leur semblaient nouvelles leur fit perdre la tête, le sens de la réalité aussi...

Et tandis que leurs corps s'abandonnaient au plaisir et que leurs regards s'épousaient, ils oublièrent tout.

Et lorsque dans un cri plus fort que les autres ils lâchèrent la bride à leur plaisir, ils se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient.

Puis calmement ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'antre, leurs corps encore brillants de sueur.

**oOoOoOo**

Ainsi dans la douce chaleur de leurs membres entremêlés, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, une minute ou une heure, une journée ou une seconde airait u passer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se sentaient si bien...

Ce ne fut qu'un bruit étrange dans cet appartement ou eux seuls vivaient qui les sortit de cette torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Comme un bruit de verre brisé.

Harry se redressa dans le lit, l'oreille aux aguets.

"- Tu as entendu?" demanda-t-il à Draco.

Celui-ci se redressa à son tour.

"- Oui."

Ils ne craignaient pourtant pas les cambriolages, car prévoyants, ils avaient jetté des sorts anti intrusion dans tout l'immeuble.

Ce bruit pourtant prouvait qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

Draco se leva et enfila un jean qui traînait sur une chaise, l'un des anciens vêtements de Harry dont il se servait pour jouer au Quidditch.

Sans bruit il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Et resta paralysé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui...

Harry, intrigué par la soudaine immobilité de son petit ami, se décida à aller voir ce qui le perturbait. Il enroula le drap autour de sa taille et alla regarder par dessus l'épaule crispée du blond.

Une hallucination?

Un miracle de Noël?

Ils n'en savaient rien du tout...

Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que devant leurs yeux ébahis se déroulait une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible...

Ils étaient tous là...

Tous!

Leurs amis étaient là, dans leur salon, tout comme ils l'avaient voulu.

Ron et Gregory jouaient une partie d'échecs, Pansy, Seamus et Hermione mettaient la table tandis qu'un agréable fumet de dinde rôtie se faisait sentir depuis la cuisine où l'on entendait les voix de Ginny et Neville. Vincent et Dean commentaient un article de la Gazette du Sorcier et eux deux les observaient.

Puis Ron tourna la tête vers eux et eu un petit sourire en les voyant si déconfits.

"- Eh ben, vous voilà enfin! Vous en avez mis du temps à vous remettre." lança-t-il, attirant sur les deux jeunes hommes à moitié nus les regards des autres.

"- Ouais! Et au fait, la prochaine fois, pensez aux chastes oreilles et lancez un sort d'insonorisation, c'est dingue ce que vous êtes bruyants." renchérit Pansy.

"- Hey, Parkinson, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était ton oreille qui était vissée à la porte!" lui rappela aimablement Seamus.

Pansy se retourna vers l'irlandais, le regard rempli de défi.

"- Mais je t'emmerde, Finnegan!"

"- Oh, mais je le sais." termina ce dernier en l'enlaçant afin de la serrer contre lui.

Et pendant ce temps là Harry et Draco étaient restés sur le pas de la porte, les joues un peu rougies par les réflexions qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, mais croyant définitivement qu'ils étaient tombés dans la quatrième dimension...

Ginny sortit de la cuisine et s'avança vers eux, l'air visiblement amusée.

"- Allez donc vous habiller, nous discuterons après." leur dit-elle.

L'air hébété, ils suivirent le conseil de la rouquine et allèrent passer des tenues plus appropriées à ce jour de fête.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous se retrouvaient assis dans le grand salon où trônait le grand arbre de Noël dont le pied, Harry le remarqua, était invisible derrière les montagnes de cadeaux qui avaient été déposées.

Ce fut Ginny qui commença les explications.

"- On savait pour vous deux. "

"- Quoi?" s'exclama Harry.

"- Oui, bien sûr, c'était si évident, Ron, dis lui!" fit-elle à son frère.

Ron sourit.

"- Ben oui, mon vieux, je savais que tu avait un truc pour Malfoy pendant la guerre, on dormait dans la même chambre et tu avais tendance à parler dans ton sommeil." avoua ce dernier, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter, à cette époque, Draco et lui ne couchaient pas ensemble, ce qui le conduisait à faire d'innombrables rêves érotiques le mettant en scène.

Ron reprit.

"- Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu nous cacherais un truc pareil, même si c'est privé."

"- Je suis désolé..." commença Harry.

"- Mais c'est ma faute." le coupa Draco en prenant sa main. " J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas m'accepter, après tout j'était un serpentard..."

Pansy prit la parole.

"- Dray, regarde nous tous... Nous ne sommes plus des écoliers! Neville et moi travaillons ensemble, Vincent et Ron se croisent chaque jour au Ministère, si nous n'avions pas mis de côtés ces vieilles rancunes, alors que seraient devenues nos vies... Toi et Harry êtes bien ensemble, non? Et pourtant vous êtes différents."

Draco regarda Harry, plongea dans ses yeux couleur d'espoir...

Oui, ils étaient ben ensemble...

Plus que ça même, ils s'aimaient, même si la vie à deux était par moments compliquée, ils se devaient de continuer parce qu'ils s'aiment.

En même temps les mots de son amie parvinrent à s'insinuer en lui... Ils n'étaient plus des enfants... Ils n'étaient plus ces gosses divisés par des clans datant de mille ans en arrière, non, ils étaient des adultes libres.

Et peut-être était-il temps pour lui et Harry d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette liberté.

Et de voir que le monde extérieur n'était pas si méchant.

Ce soir là tous les anciens et nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent autour d'un repas de Noël, ils découvrirent leurs points communs, et Draco eut la joie d'apprendre que Seamus avait demandé Pansy en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. Harry fut heureux à l'aveu de Ginny lorsqu'elle lui confia qu'elle arrêtait sa carrière quelques temps faute de ne pouvoir grimper sur son balais, son ventre de femme enceinte l'en empêcherait...

Et dans la joie et les rires cette nuit de Noël fut fêtée...

Car même si cette journée avait très mal commencé pour nos deux amoureux, elle se finissait de façon magnifique...

Cela, chers amis, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'esprit de Noël...

Il y a tant d'autres jours dans l'année où l'on se fait du mal, que celui-ci est dédié au pardon et à l'amour de ses proches.

Rappelez vous que même si la vie n'est pas un conte, ce jour est réel, pardonnons l'espace de quelques heures et réjouissons nous avec ceux que nous aimons...

Joyeux Noël...

* * *

C'était mon cadeau à vous tous.

Je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes, des montagnes de cadeaux et beaucoup d'amour.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.

Mais en attendant, on dit que la charité est une vertu, la possédez vous?

Une petite review serait mon cadeau!

Je vous adore.

Bady

PS: J'ai également créé un Live Journal dans lequel je poste des petits extraits des histoires que j'ai en cours d'écriture, si ça vous dit, c'est à cette adresse: http/ www. livejournal . com / users / badangel666 / (enlevez les espaces et le tour est joué, sinon plus simple, c'est sur "homepage" dans mon profil)... Rendez-vous là bas, je pourrai aussi faire les rars dessus si ça vous intéresse, cette question est soumise à vos votes.


End file.
